


More Than Friendsgiving

by Alanna_Grey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Awkward boys are awkward, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Fluff, Friendsgiving dinner, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hunk is a gossip, M/M, Maybe some light angst, POV Alternating, Pidge has no patience, Pidge is a gremlin, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving AU no one asked for, Thanksgiving Dinner, accidental confessions, but it's mainly fluff, but they survive, casue I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Grey/pseuds/Alanna_Grey
Summary: Keith and Lance have been pining after each other for a while. So much that there is a group chat just to complain about them. On their way to Friendsgiving dinner, Pidge, maybe, accidentally, messages the wrong chat.OrPidge accidentally confesses on Keith’s behalf and forces the pair to communicate.--Rated T for some language
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	More Than Friendsgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my American Friends!
> 
> I would like to thank Spartona for Beta reading for me. <3
> 
> Chat names:
> 
> [Friendsgiving]  
> Lance: A Flirt™  
> Hunk: Good Hugs™  
> Pidge: Ultimate Sass™  
> Keith: Your Death™  
> Shiro: The Dad™  
> Allura: A Queen™  
> Coran: Gorgeous Man™  
> Matt: A Meme™ 
> 
> [Red + Blue = IDIOTS]  
> Allura: Pink  
> Hunk: Yellow  
> Pidge: Green

It was a nice sunny day for late November, but that didn’t stop the chill from seeping into Keith’s bones. 

He followed Pidge through the parking lot toward the grocery store. Pidge was half running to get into the warmth faster, their breath huffing out around them. They grumbled a steady sting of complaints as they tried to wrap their arms around themselves to warm up. 

“Why can’t you drive a car with heating? Like a normal person.” Pidge complained as they lined up outside the store. “And how the fuck are you not cold?”

In truth, Keith was cold and standing outside in the line waiting to get in wasn’t helping. Still, he schooled his features and calmed his shivers just to antagonize Pidge further. He went with a casual shrug. The resulting scowl made it worthwhile. 

“You must be some kind of alien or half alien freak.” Pidge muttered. Keith just laughed. “Just don’t go all probe-y on us at dinner tonight.”

“I only probe volunteers.” Keith dead panned. 

“I’m sure you could find a volunteer tonight.” Pidge said while wiggling their eyebrows. 

Keith immediately scowled. He didn’t need them to elaborate to know who they were talking about. It was no secret between the two of them who he had feelings for. Pidge seemed convinced - incorrectly, might he add - that the feelings were reciprocated. 

“Speaking of Lance,” they continued. “Would you text him to see if there’s anything he or Hunk want while we’re here?”

The pair slipped their masks on as they entered the store. Pidge had a proper one with a circuit pattern on it and Keith just pulled a dark red bandana over his nose and mouth. Pidge always joked that it added to his edgelord bandit look. Keith just didn’t see the point in buying a mask when this one worked just as well. 

  
  


**[Friendsgiving]**

_(Allura, Coran, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Matt, Pidge, Shiro)_

**Your Death™** [3:39]: Pidge and I are at the store. 

**Your Death™** [3:39]: Anyone want anything?

 **A Flirt™** [3:39]: Oh, actually, yeah

 **A Flirt™** [3:40]: Can you pick up some butter?

 **A Flirt™** [3:40]: We are running low and Hunk is low key freaking out about not having enough for corn on the cob 

**Good Hugs™** [3:40]: I am NOT freaking out

 **Good Hugs™** [3:41]: I’m just worried that we’ll end up with butterless corn in the cob. 

**Good Hugs™** [3:41]: Which is so disappointing 

**Good Hugs™** [3:41]: And then everyone will hate dinner. 

**Your Death™** [3:41]: Hunk, Buddy

 **Your Death™** [3:42]: I’m sure it’ll be delicious.

 **Ultimate Sass™** [3:42]: Yeah. Hunks freaking out. 

**Ultimate Sass™** [3:42]: We’ll pick up butter. Don’t worry. 

**[Red + Blue = IDIOTS ]**

_(Allura, Hunk, Pidge)_

**Green** [3:47]: Guyysss

 **Green** [3:48]: This is the w o r s t 

**Green** [3:48]: Keith is never going to make the first move. 

**Green** [3:48]: But he keeps looking at his phone with the stupid little smile 

**Green** [3:49]: *He’s texting Lance 

**Green** [3:49]: And it would honestly be pretty cute if I wasn’t so god damned annoyed.

 **Yellow** [3:50]: Dude

 **Yellow** [3:50]: You should see this end jfc

 **Yellow** [3:50]: Lance is supposed to be helping me with dinner

 **Yellow** [3:51]: But he keeps stopping every 30 seconds to look at his phone 

**Yellow** [3:51]: Same on the smile thing too

 **Yellow** [3:51]:It’s adorable though

 **Pink** [3:53]: I think it’s sweet.

 **Green** [3:53]: You also don’t have to live with either of them. 

**Pink** [3:54]: While that is true, they are going to confess one day.

 **Pink** [3:54]: Just enjoy the blackmail material until then.

 **Green** [3:55]: I have MORE than enough pics of the two of them sneaking furtive glances at each other to last at least the first 6 years of their relationship. 

**Yellow** [3:56]: That’s not including all the poorly disguised flirting you have on video either

 **Pink** [3:57]: Or the scandalous photos like that time they accidentally fell asleep during movie night and cuddled right up to each other 

**Green** [3:58]:If they don’t make a move before Christmas that will be my gift to them 

**Pink** [3:58]: !!!!

 **Yellow** [3:58]: I dunno…..

 **Yellow** [3:58]: Isn't that a bit….

 **Yellow** [3:59]: Much?

 **Pink** [3:59]: Omg though. 

**Pink** [3:59]: How cute would it be

 **Pink** [4:00]: If we set them up on a blind date 

**Pink** [4:00]: and gave them a gift card to the restaurant 

**Yellow** [4:01]: Okay. That's actually something I could get behind. 

**Green** [4:01]: Or make it cute and thoughtful. 

**Green** [4:01]: That works too. 

**Yellow** [4:02]: …

 **Pink** [4:02]: How would you do it?

 **Green** [4:03]: We’d all be together on christmas morning opening gifts.

 **Green** [4:03]: I’d go: Hey nerds. My gift to you both is to let you both know you both love each other. Now go fuck or something

 **Green** [4:04]: And then I would stand to the side and watch as chaos unfolds. 

**Green** [4:04]: That would be their gift to me. 

**Pink** [4:04]: …..

 **Pink** [4:05]: that’s.. Certainly one way of doing it. 

**Yellow** [4:05]: yeah. Lets not do that.

 **Green** [4:05]: F i n e

 **Green** [4:06]: but I swear to god. 

**Green** [4:06]: Christmas. 

**Green** [4:06]: Gtg, we’re nearly done here. Gonna get chips then we’re coming over. 

**[Friendsgiving]**

_(Allura, Coran, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Matt, Pidge, Shiro)_

**Ultimate Sass™** [4:07]: Last call for anything. 

**Ultimate Sass™** [4:07]: Hitting the chip aisle then we’re coming over. 

Pidge lowered their phone and glanced at Keith. For all their complaining and saltiness, they really liked Keith. He was a good friend and deserved to be happy. Pidge really wished that he would start believing them about Lance. The poor boy was smitten. Actually, that applied to both of them. And they were breaking their own hearts by not saying anything. Or even daring to believe they could be worthy of the other. It was depressing just watching and listening from the outside, let alone what they must be feeling themselves. Pidge wasn’t one to talk about emotions too much or get too sappy so they got it, but this went beyond that. These boys needed some serious help. And they would have just told them both already, but the group thought it was best for them to discover it themselves. Pidge wasn’t sure that it would ever happen but they were waiting… for now at least. 

Pidge sighed and turned to Keith. 

“What kind of chips do you want, Loverboy?” 

“Umm. How bout Cool Lance Doritos?” Keith’s attention was definitely not on his words.

This was a glorious day. Pidge was just upset that they hadn’t thought to record him before asking. If they had known they would have. 

“Umm. Excuse me?”

Keith finally looked up from his phone. “What? Cool Ranch Doritos? I know they're a bit weird but they’re pretty good.”

“No. Dude. That is not what you said.” Pidge couldn’t help but laugh.

“Uhh, Yeah I did?” Keith’s look of confusion and frustration was adorable with his brows pinched together and eyes scrunched up. 

“No. You said ‘Cool Lance’”. Pidge smirked wider, lips covered by their mask but the tone in their voice was enough.

Keith’s face went from confused to flustered as realization slowly dawned on him. Pidge could see the exact moment of realization as his eyes widened and his brows shot up. His bandana covered most of his face but Pidge could see bright red cheeks over the mask. She could also see the fabric move as he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly a few times. With practiced ease they whipped their phone out and snapped a couple pictures of the poor boy. Perfect blackmail material. They would have to caption it later to remember what got the ever stoic, bad-boy, too cool for anything Keith to go _that_ red. Spoilers. It was always Lance. It was more a matter of _how_ than _what_ , but the point still stood. 

Keith approached very quickly, stomping the few feet over, his hand already reaching for the phone.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” His voice was a bit strained to sound too intimidating as he tried to swipe. Pidge danced away and stuffed the phone down the front of their shirt. 

“And for fucks sake delete that photo.”

“That photo is mine and there’s nothing you can do about it.” They stuck their tongue out. “But I won't tell…. Many people.”

Keith just groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re an evil little gremlin.”

Pidge just laughed as they put a bag of Cool Lance Doritos in the basket. Yes, that is what they are going to be called for the next… ever. 

When they had lined up to pay, Pidge let Keith go ahead of them. Now, Pidge watched as Keith waked away and approached the register. They had about 10 seconds before they were called up too. They _needed_ to tell Hunk and Allura about what just happened. Pidge grabbed their phone and typed it as fast as their fingers could move. They had just hit send when they were called up to the next register. With a big grin, they stuffed the phone in their pocket and approached the register. 

**[Friendsgiving]**

_(Allura, Coran, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Matt, Pidge, Shiro)_

**Ultimate Sass™** [4:11]: OMG you guys. The best thing jsut happened. I asked Keith what chips he wnated amd he said cool Lance Doritos! Swear to god he has it baaaaad for taht boy. You shouldve seen how red he wnet when I told him. Hopeless.

 **A Flirt™** [4:12]: ….

 **Good Hugs™** [4:12]: Pidge

 **Good Hugs™** [4:12]: WTF

 **A Flirt™** [4:12]: What??

 **A Queen™** [4:13]: **@Pidge**

**A Queen™** [4:13]: Wrong chat???

 **Good Hugs™** [4:13]: **@Pidge** Wrong chat!!

 **A Flirt™** [4:13]: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG CHAT

 **A Flirt™** [4:13]: **@Pidge** WHAT TF

 **A Flirt™** [4:13]: WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW

 **The Dad™** [4:14]: **@Pidge** We talked about this. 

**The Dad™** [4:14]: Explain yourself immediately. 

**A Meme™** [4:14]: 👀 *eating popcorn*

 **A Meme™** [4:14]: **@Pidge** I’m surprised you're not here basking in the chaos

 **Good Hugs™** [4:14]: **@Pidge** I thought we had an agreement??!!

 **A Meme™** [4:15]: Yeah. What happens with the bet now? 👀 

**The Dad™** [4:15]: **@Matt** Don’t make this worse

 **The Dad™** [4:15]: And wipe that shit eating grin off your face.

 **A Flirt™** [4:15]: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **A Flirt™** [4:15]: WHAT THE FUUUCCKKKKK

  
  


Lance lowered his phone to look at his best friend across the kitchen. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could already feel his cheeks starting to flush. Hunk stood, leaning against the counter staring at his phone, his brows knit together, lips turned into a frown, and thumbs tapping at the screen. 

“Hunk. Buddy. What is Pidge talking about? Does Keith like me?” Lance tried to keep his voice even but his internal freak out raised his pitch several octaves. 

Hunk looked up from his phone and worried his lip between his teeth. Lance could see the conflict in his eyes.

“Lance…. You know I don’t like to get in the middle of things like this….” Hunk’s voice was slow and even. 

“Huuuunnnnnnk. You’re already kinda in the middle of it.” Lance whined. “Does Keith _actually_ like me? Did you know?” 

“I’ve had a hunch.”

“Why didn’t you teeellllllll mmmeeeeeee.”

“I have been. For months.”

Lance didn’t have a good come back so he just huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. 

“Lance. Dude. I’ve been telling you to ask him out for like… 9 months.”

Lance looked away to glare at the wall. It was true. 

“It’s been painful.”

“Is that why you all started a bet?” Lance asked venomously. If he didn’t have a leg to stand on, he could at least be angry about that. 

Hunk sighed. “Pidge started that. You know how they are.” He shot an apologetic glance toward Lance. “And then Matt got in on it and those two are unstoppable when they get going.”

Lance just huffed again. 

“You know we just want you both to be happy, right?” There was a twinge of uncertainty to Hunk’s voice. One that lance couldn’t stand hearing. It didn’t suit the gentle giant. 

“Of course I do.” Lance deflated. “I just… this is a lot. And kinda sudden.”

“It’s really not sudden.” Hunk laughed gently. “You should see how he looks at you, dude.”

Lance cast his gaze down at the floor, suddenly abashed. “I caught it once. I just didn’t think…”

Hunk stepped over to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know.” He smiled softly. “But just message him and talk about it. Okay?” 

Lance looked up into his best friend's patient, gentle face and nodded. He was determined, but anxiety and so many other emotions crackled along his nerves. 

“Okay.”

**[Friendsgiving]**

_(Allura, Coran, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Matt, Pidge, Shiro)_

**Ultimate Sass™** [4:19]: OMG

 **Ultimate Sass™** [4:19]: Im here

 **Ultimate Sass™** [4:19]: What is your deal??

 **Ultimate Sass™** [4:19]: OH SHIT

 _*_ **_Ultimate Sass™_ ** _has deleted a message*_

 **The Dad™** [4:20]: It’s a little late for that.

 **A Meme™** [4:20]: Yeah, the tea has been spilled ☕️ 

**A Meme™** [4:20]: And booyyy it is scalding 🔥🔥🔥 

**Gorgeous Man™** [4:21]: Just got off work!

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:21]: What did I miss?

 **The Dad™** [4:21]: Care to explain yourself?

 **Ultimate Sass™** [4:21]: 😅 ahhh, we kind of have a different chat….

 **Ultimate Sass™** [4:22]: And I may have text the wrong group 

**Ultimate Sass™** [4:22]: My bad…

 **A Meme™** [4:22]: 😂😂😂😂

 **The Dad™** [4:22]: Why am I even surprised anymore 🙄

 **Ultimate Sass™** [4:23]: IT WAS A MISTAKE!

 **Good Hugs™** [4:23]: Piiiiiiiiiiiidgggeeeeeeeee

 **A Queen™** [4:23]: SMH 🤦♀️

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:23]: I see what I missed. 😱

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:23]: Well that’s certainly something!

  
  


**[Red + Blue = Idiots ]**

_(Allura, Hunk, Pidge)_

**Green** [4:21]: I am so fucked

 **Green** [4:21]: Keith is going to murder me

 **Green** [4:21]: I’m living on borrowed time

 **Yellow** [4:22]: I mean...

 **Yellow** [4:22]: I can’t exactly blame him. 

**Green** [4:22]: I can’t believe he hasn’t noticed yet tbh

 **Green** [4:22]: On the off chance he doesn’t murder me and leave my corpse for the crows,

 **Green** [4:22]: Could one of you pick me up from the store?

 **Pink** [4:22]: Keith wouldn’t just leave you 

**Pink** [4:23]: Even if you did deserve it

 **Green** [4:23]: Alluuurrraaaaa

 **Green** [4:23]: I’m being serious

 **Yellow** [4:23]: I will be very disappointed in him,

 **Yellow** [4:23]: But I will come pick you up if needed. 

**Green** [4:23]: Thanks Hunk

 **Green** [4:24]: Oh fuck

 **Green** [4:24]: He’s figu

 **Yellow** [4:25]: He’s what??

 **Pink** [4:27]: I’m guessing what they meant is

 **Pink** [4:27]: He’s figured it out

 **Yellow** [4:27]: Ahhh. That would make sense. 

**Yellow** [4:27]: Rest in peace, my dear friend. 

**Pink** [4:28]: It was nice knowing you. 

**Yellow** [4:28]: You will be missed. 

**Pink** [4:28]: 🙏 

  
  


**[R I V A L S]**

(Keith, Lance)

**Lancey** [4:20]: Heeeyyyy

 **Lancey** [4:20]: So, uhh

 **Lancey** [4:20]: I think we need to talk?

 **Lancey** [4:21]: That sounds bad

 **Lancey** [4:21]: It didn’t mean to 

**Lancey** [4:21]: At least, I don’t want it to be bad

 **Lancey** [4:21]: I hope it won’t be

 **Lancey** [4:21]: Ugg 

**Lancey** [4:21]: But what if it is

 **Lancey** [4:21]: Maybe we shouldn’t talk...

 **Keefer** [4:22]: Woah, Lance, buddy. Calm down

 **Keefer** [4:22]: You only spam like this when you're anxious.

 **Keefer** [4:22]: What’s the matter?

 **Lancey** [4:22]: Really? What’s the matter???

 **Keefer** [4:22]: ….

 **Keefer** [4:22]: ??

 **Lancey** [4:23]: ….

 **Lancey** [4:23]: You haven’t seen the main chat yet, have you?

 **Keefer** [4:23]: Uhh, no?

 **Keefer** [4:23]: One sec

 **Lancey** [4:23]: Kay

 **Lancey** [4:25]: Hey...

 **Lancey** [4:27]: You still there?

 **Lancey** [4:29]: Keith?

 **Lancey** [4:29]: Buddy?

 **Lancey** [4:30]: Don’t leave me hanging...

 **Lancey** [4:30]: Can we talk about it?

 **Lancey** [4:31]: Please?

 **Lancey** [4:31]: Keith?

 **Lancey** [4:32]: I’m starting to high key freak out over here. 

**Lancey** [4:33]: Please say something.

 **Keefer** [4:33]: Lance...

 **Keefer** [4:33]: I am so sorry

 **Keefer** [4:34]: I don’t...

 **Keefer** [4:34]: I don’t know what to tell you

 **Lancey** [4:34]: Is it true?

 **Lancey** [4:34]: Do you like me?

 **Keefer** [4:34]: Yes

 **Lancey** [4:35]: For real? This isn’t some twisted prank?

 **Keefer** [4:35]: No, Lance 

**Keefer** [4:35]: I would never do that to you 

**Lancey** [4:35]: Okay. This is a lot

 **Keefer** [4:35]: I’m so sorry

 **Keefer** [4:36]: I didn’t want you to find out like this 

**Lancey** [4:36]: Wait

 **Lancey** [4:36]: How did you want me to find out

 **Keefer** [4:37]: Honestly I didn’t want you to find out 

**Lancey** [4:37]: Like ever??

 **Keefer** [4:37]: Like ever

 **Lancey** [4:37]: WHY NOT

 **Lancey** [4:37]: Are you ashamed of liking me?

 **Lancey** [4:37]: Is it like one of those things that you get teased for mercilessly because it’s so trashy? Like reality tv??

 **Lancey** [4:37]: Am I trashy reality tv???

 **Keefer** [4:37]: No! Lance! 

**Keefer** [4:38]: Jesus

 **Keefer** [4:38]: I genuinely like you and I would never think any of that

 **Keefer** [4:38]: I just

 **Lancey** [4:38]: Oh

 **Keefer** [4:38]: I just didn’t want you to find out cause it makes things awkward 

**Keefer** [4:38]: I didn’t want to ruin our friendship

 **Keefer** [4:39]: You mean so much to me regardless of anything else. 

**Lancey** [4:39]: Oh

 **Lancey** [4:39]: Keith, I….

 **Keefer** [4:39]: And if you don’t want me at dinner tonight,

 **Keefer** [4:39]: I understand. 

**Keefer** [4:39]: I’ll drop Pidge off and I’ll go home. 

**Lancey** [4:40]: What??

 **Keefer** [4:40]: It’s fine. I know you’ll need time. 

**Lancey** [4:40]: No!!

 **Lancey** [4:40]: Dude 

**Lancey** [4:40]: Wtf

 **Lancey** [4:40]: I want you there 

**Keefer** [4:40]: Oh…

 **Lancey** [4:41]: It wouldn’t be the same without you. 

**Lancey** [4:41]: And this doesn’t make it awkward

 **Keefer** [4:41]: Lance 

**Keefer** [4:41]: It’s okay 

**Keefer** [4:42]: You don’t have to force yourself for me

 **Lancey** [4:42]: No Keith

 **Lancey** [4:42]: What’s awkward is you not listening to me and jumping to god damn conclusions 

**Lancey** [4:43]: I want you at dinner tonight

 **Lancey** [4:43]: Because you’re one of my closest friends and I like you too 

**Lancey** [4:43]: A lot

 **Lancey** [4:43]: And I have for a long time

 **Lancey** [4:44]: And now I’m standing in my kitchen with butter smeared all over my phone and tears in my mashed potatoes and it’s been a really emotional 20 minutes 

**Lancey** [4:44]: And I just really want to see you okay?

 **Lancey** [4:45]: Keith?

 **Lancey** [4:46]: You still there??

 **Keefer** [4:46]: Sorry

 **Keefer** [4:46]: Yes

 **Keefer** [4:46]: That's just…

 **Keefer** [4:46]: A lot

 **Lancey** [4:47]: Oh,

 **Lancey** [4:47]: Sorry

 **Keefer** [4:47]: What?

 **Keefer** [4:47]: No

 **Keefer** [4:47]: I’m sorry

 **Lancey** [4:48]: I think we should maybe talk more in person?

 **Lancey** [4:48]: But at least we know now?

 **Keefer** [4:48]: Yeah

 **Keefer** [4:49]: I’d like that 

**Lancey** [4:49]: Okay

 **Lancey** [4:49]: Cool 😎 

**Keefer** [4:49]: Cool

  
  
  


Keith stared at his phone in shock. Lance… liked him back? Like, genuinely like-liked him back. And had for a while? His mind was still trying to process the information and play though all his memories to try and figure out what he had missed. It seemed obvious to Pidge after all. They’d been telling him to get over himself and ask Lance out for months.

Keith sighed and looked over at his friend. They were standing several feet away tapping at their phone with a scowl on their face. He _had_ just snapped at them and said some not very nice things. Now he felt bad. He was still justified, but it had… actually worked out? His brain still hadn’t seemed to register that _Lance liked him back._ And he was about to have dinner with him. Not alone, but still, their first dinner together knowing his feelings were reciprocated. 

“Pidge.” He called out to them. They looked up, scowl still etched onto their face, wary energy rolling off them in waves. He deserved it. He had the sense to look ashamed and look to the ground as he softened his voice. “I’m sorry for what I said. I just talked to Lance, and its… It’s okay?” He looked up to see their scowl break into a grin. 

Pidge sauntered back to him. “See? What did I tell you? I knew it would work out.” They stopped in front of him and crossed their arms, their expression grew more serious. “But I am sorry about what I did. I didn’t mean to out you like that to everyone. It wasn’t a secret by any means, but it was still not cool of me.”

Keith pushed off his motorcycle that he was leaning on and scooped Pidge into a half hug. 

“And I’m sorry about the things I said. I was embarrassed and overwhelmed and I didn’t mean some of the things I said. You deserve to be punished, for sure” he vigorously ruffled their hair, “but I wouldn’t actually leave you in the parking lot in the freezing cold.”

Pidge turned into his hug and wrapped their arms around him, pressing their face into his ribs. “Thanks Keefers.”

“Can everyone fuck off with that name already?” He groaned. 

He felt Pidge chuckle into his side. “Nope.”

Keith sighed and squeezed Pidge closer before letting go. “There is one more stop we need to make before heading over though.”

“Oh? But we have the chips and we picked up butter for Hunk? What did we forget?”

“I want to get Lance flowers. There’s a shop a couple blocks from here.”

Pidge threw their head back and laughed. 

“Shut up. This is your fault.”

Pidge raises their hands in defeat. “Yeah, okay. I deserve that. But if you start asking me a bunch of flower questions I’ll start to wish you _had_ just murdered me.” 

“I will keep the gay panic to a minimum.” Keith chuckled. 

“Now, pass me the spare helmet and let’s get the fuck outta here. It’s fucking cold.”

  
  
  


**[Friendsgiving]**

_(Allura, Coran, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Matt, Pidge, Shiro)_

**A Meme™** [4:55]: Sooooooo

 **A Meme™** [4:55]: Do we know how it went with Keith and Lance 👀 

**Gorgeous Man™** [4:55]: Now Matt, that is absolutely none of our business.

 **The Dad™** [4:55]: Yeah Matt. Mind your own business.

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:55]: But I must admit, I absolutely have to know.

 **The Dad™** [4:55]: Goddammit.

 **A Queen™** [4:55]: Welllll...

 **A Queen™** [4:55]: Pidge did just say that they and Keith were leaving the store

 **A Queen™** [4:55]: And it sounds like it ended okay?

 **A Queen™** [4:56]: **@Hunk** , you get anything outta Lance?

 **Good Hugs™** [4:56] He won’t give me any details,

 **Good Hugs™** [4:56]: Buuuuuutttt

 **Good Hugs™** [4:56]: I know how to read him

 **A Meme™** [4:56]: It’s not hard

 **Good Hugs™** [4:56]: Hey!

 **Good Hugs™** [4:56]: I’m his best friend therefore the best at it

 **A Meme™** [4:56]: Yeah. Okay. 

**Good Hugs™** [4:57]: ANYWAY

 **Good Hugs™** [4:57]: He’s really happy, so it must have gone well

 **Good Hugs™** [4:57]: And I may have distracted him into leaving his phone in the kitchen while he goes to get changed 👀 

**A Queen™** [4:57]: OMG 😱 

**A Meme™** [4:57]: You wouldn’t happen to know his password by chance, would you? 👀 

**Good Hugs™** [4:57]: Please. Of course I do. 

**Good Hugs™** [4:57]: I don’t know though...

 **Good Hugs™** [4:57]: It’s kinda private, dude

 **A Meme™** [4:58]: I mean, just a peak?

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:58]: No no, Hunk is right. This is a very private affair and we shouldn’t pry.

 **A Meme™** [4:58]: With how much sexual tension we were forced to endure over the last year, I think we deserve this

 **Good Hugs™** [4:58]: Hmmmm…

 **Good Hugs™** [4:58]: You make a good point there

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:58]: Touché

 **Good Hugs™** [4:58]: Okay. But just a peak. And then I’ll give you the cliff notes. 

**A Meme™** [4:58]: Yes!

 **A Meme™** [4:58]: Deal!

 **Gorgeous Man™** [4:58]: Ho Ho!

 **The Dad™** [4:58]: Come on guys. That’s not very nice.

 **The Dad™** [4:59]: Hunk. I thought Lance was your best friend.

 **The Dad™** [4:59]: Doesn’t this seem just a little wrong?

 **A Meme™** [4:59]: Oh come on dude. 

**A Meme™** [4:59]: You can’t tell me you aren’t even a little curious

 **The Dad™** [4:59]: Of course I’m curious! 

**The Dad™** [4:59]: Keith is my baby brother! 

**A Meme™** [4:59]: You know Keith isn’t going to tell us anything 

**A Meme™** [4:59]: And he’s gonna tell Lance not to spill the beans either

 **A Meme™** [4:59]: We will never know 

**Gorgeous Man™** [5:00]: Unless Hunk has a little peak 

**Good Hugs™** [5:00]: He’s gonna tell me anyway. 

**Good Hugs™** [5:00]: But he would swear me to secrecy and I would never break that trust 

**The Dad™** [5:00]: Fine 

**The Dad™** [5:00]: Jesus 

**The Dad™** [5:00]: Just a small peak

 **A Queen™** [5:00]: Atta boy Shiro

 **A Meme™** [5:02]: The suspense is killing me!

 **Good Hugs™** [5:03]: Awweeee

 **Good Hugs™** [5:03]: Guyysss 

**Good Hugs™** [5:03]: It’s so cute 

**Good Hugs™** [5:03]: They are both so dense 

**Good Hugs™** [5:03]: And so awkward

 **Good Hugs™** [5:03]: 🥺🥺

 **A Queen™** [5:03]: 🥺🥺

 **A Meme™** [5:03]: Teeellll usssssss

 **Good Hugs™** [5:03]: I’m...

 **Good Hugs™** [5:03]: I’m not sure I can 

**Good Hugs™** [5:03]: You know what

 **Good Hugs™** [5:03] Here

 _*_ **_A Flirt_ ** _™ has shared a screenshot*_

 _*_ **_A Flirt_ ** _™ has shared a screenshot*_

 _*_ **_A Flirt_ ** _™ has shared a screenshot*_

 _*_ **_A Flirt_ ** _™ has shared a screenshot*_

 **A Queen™** [5:06]: 🥺🥺🥺

 **Gorgeous Man™** [5:06]: 🥺🥺🥺

 **A Meme™** [5:06]: 🥺🥺🥺

 **The Dad™** [5:06]: 🥺🥺🥺

 **A Flirt** ™ [5:07]: Hnczfwyo

 **A Flirt** ™ [5:07]: Hxd

 **A Flirt** ™ [5:07]: Xtjfaegjbk

 **A Flirt** ™ [5:07]: JESUS WHAT THE FUCK GUYS

 **A Flirt** ™ [5:07]: IS NOTHING PRIVATE ANYMORE

 **Good Hugs™** [5:07]: Hey guess who got their phone back 😅

 **A Meme™** [5:07]: #Worth

 **Gorgeous Man™** [5:08]: My dear boy. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your conversation with Keith is incredibly endearing.

 **Gorgeous Man™** [5:08]: In fact, this reminds me about a time when I was young.

 **A Flirt** ™ [5:08]: I’m sorry Coran but _please_ not right now 

**Gorgeous Man™** [5:08]: Haha, alright alright. Another time. 

**A Queen™** [5:08]: Coran, if that story is in any way like how you met my dad, please kill me first

 **A Queen™** [5:08]: I’m begging you

 **A Queen™** [5:08]: I never want to hear that story again

 **A Meme™** [5:08]: OOooOOO. I sense juicy details

 **A Queen™** [5:08]: Even you might be scarred for life 

**A Meme™** [5:08]: 😯

Lance put his phone down on the kitchen counter. He tried to hold onto his anger but it was hard with them goofing around like usual. Anxiety quickly consumed his pathetic attempt to stoke his outrage. 

The others started arriving, but Lance couldn’t focus on their company. He couldn’t pretend to be invested in the conversations. He was too preoccupied. 

Keith had said he liked him. But he didn’t say how much. Lance had assumed it was as much as he liked Keith and told him outright. But what if Keith only liked him a little. Or worse. What if Keith only liked him physically and nothing more. What if that’s why it was so easy for him to never want to admit his feelings. Cause he valued their friendship and he could bone any cute guy he wanted to deal with the physical attraction? What if Lance was getting his hopes up and Keith didn’t actually like him that much. They hadn’t discussed anything. He’d been so excited when he got changed. He put his good jeans on, the ones that clung to his thighs and made his butt look good, and his nicest button up shirt that picked up the shade in his eyes and made them pop. It was his nicest date outfit. But what if Keith didn’t want to date him? They had said they would talk, not date. 

Lance was almost wishing he hadn’t stopped Coran’s raunchy, nightmare fuel story. At least then he would be too preoccupied to be feeling this nervous. 

His spiraling was cut off suddenly and his heart jumped into his throat by the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway outside. 

He slowly left his hiding place in the kitchen and made his way to the doorway to get a good view of the living room and front door. 

The front door burst open and a wild Pidge stood there, loudly complaining about the cold. They kicked off their shoes, placed their helmet on the floor, and strode over to the fireplace where Hunk and Allura were. 

That left Keith standing in the entrance, the door closing gently behind him. 

Lance couldn’t help but stare. Keith, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, was holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Keith was staring at him and when he met that dark blue, almost purple gaze, the man’s lips turned up into a small, dumb smile. God, he was beautiful. 

Lance couldn’t tell if anyone was talking because they had ceased to exist. Keith was the only other human in the world and overwhelmed all of his senses. 

He made his way forward until he was standing in front of Keith. 

“Keith.” He breathed out. 

“Lance.” Keith’s voice was just as soft and awestruck as his own. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him in close and pressed his face into Keith’s cold neck. After a beat he felt Keith’s arms wrap around him, holding him tight, the flowers tickling the back of his head. 

He leaned back and held Keith at arm’s length, one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his waist, and he looked the boy up and down again. He was gorgeous and within Lance’s reach. 

He slowly leaned forward, just a hair, his hand shifted from shoulder to neck, from neck to cupping his cheek. He searched those gorgeous eyes as he leaned forward until their breath mixed together. He closed the distance when those eyes fluttered shut. The feeling of Keith’s lips on his tingled through his whole body. Though the kiss lasted but a moment, it felt like forever. Forever and much too soon. 

They were brought back to reality by a chorus of “AAAWWEEEE” and a cat call whistle. 

Lance smiled and placed his forehead on Keith’s while he felt Keith’s arm raise from his waist, likely flipping off their crowd. 

"You all owe me $20 bucks suckers!" Pidge crowed and shot their hand out. 

There was a collective groan. 

Hunk clapped his hands loudly to shush them all. The pair slowly parted to pay attention. 

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s eat!” 

Keith smiled at Lance as they followed everyone into the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> This is my first time doing text chat in a story so I hope it flowed okay. I tried my best with the time stamps, but if anything didn’t feel right I do apologize.
> 
> I also want to let you know that the group chat definitely has an 'Unimpressed Shiro Face' sticker that they use frequently. I just couldn't put it in :P
> 
> If you'd like to give kudo's or leave a comment I would love to hear what you think ^.^


End file.
